Untold Stories -- A SiriusGemma Collection
by prongsridesagain
Summary: These are all little looks into Sirius and Gemma's life during the war, during school, and just random moments that you would've missed out on. Sirius/OC, One-Shot Collection
1. Song of Her Soul

**Hey guys! Just a little author's note here at the top for some quick info. Like I said, I'm going to try and write about 1k words a day, just to get back into the swing of things, and if those words turn into one shot's, I'll post them all here as a little 'collection' of Sirius and Gemma stories. Mostly, these will all be stories I probably would have omitted from the sequel to Where's You'll Find Me Now just because they're silly little moments. There might be stories from their past too, whatever I feel like really, just to give back to you guys for waiting so nicely for updates that I haven't been able to produce! I hope you like these, and I hope to deliver you some chapters soon!**

**All my love~**

* * *

The sound hadn't stopped echoing through her flat since the day they found that old, slightly rotted guitar by the side of the road late one night. It was a twang that sometimes left her on edge, but, thankfully, also lulled her into a sense of security. The notes were heavy with sharpness and, more often than not, dipped so flat that the cat a floor below let out a painful sounding meow. No matter what though, even if she hadn't slept in a week and her eye was black from dueling practice, Gemma was always left with a smile on her face as she peeked in at Sirius trying to master the strange muggle instrument.

"It's supposed to be _Eleanor Rigby_." Sirius grumbled, strumming again and missing the note completely as she shook her head and headed towards the kitchen. "Don't even go and act like it's right, 'cause it's not! I sound like I'm killing a bloody werewolf in here."

Gemma snorted, pouring them both two glasses of lemonade before checking on the roast she had cooking for dinner that night. "I don't think Remus would appreciate that particular wording, love." More grumbling came from the sofa, fingers angrily plucking at the strings as she shut the oven and peered over at him with a fond smile.

"Sod him – I can't play this damn thing worth a shit, Gems!"

Grabbing the glasses again, she walked over and sat down across from him on the coffee table as his calloused fingers tried for a G sharp and ended up with something that was very keen to sounding like Peeves on a rampage. Setting the glasses next to her, Gemma leaned forward and ran a hand through his long hair and pushed it back from his eyes. "Maybe you just can't see what you're playing, you damn hippie."

Even though he was still concentrating on his fingers, she could make out the smile reaching up along his cheeks as she held his hair in place. "You love my sexy locks, so stop hinting that I need a haircut."

"I thought threatening you with a pair of scissors in the middle of the night was a big enough hint; I hadn't realized you planned on taking your hair to the grave with you," she teased, letting it fall back into his eyes, "You'll look like Dumbledore soon, at the rate you're going...or some ravage beast."

"There you go, insult Remus, it's fun."

Flicking his forehead before leaning back, she stood up again before Sirius reached out for her hand and stopped her. She turned back slowly, peering down into his grey eyes as he finally looked at her and she felt a warm blush rise in her cheeks. She'd never, _ever_, gotten over the stupid embarrassed feeling she got when he looked at her with so much _affection_ that it practically stopped her heart. And Sirius, being the evil prat that he was, had never stopped teasing her about it either.

"The fact that it took you until just this past fall to let Lily and me in on your little secret is astonishing knowing that Remus had to deal with you dunderheads for so many years." Gemma said, fingers sliding to intertwine slowly with his.

Even after a year of dating, she couldn't bear to let go.

"Yeah yeah, the Marauders are a bunch of idiots, we've gotten the memo, Leprechaun," Sirius sighed, setting the guitar down, "But anyway, do you honestly hate my hair?"

Biting her lip to stifle a laugh, she stared up at him and shook her head a little. "No, I suppose 'hate' would be too strong a word." Gemma watched as he pushed it back, long strands coming forward after to drag along his cheekbones and tickle just barely at the tops of his shoulders. It wasn't the length that bothered her, not really, but she never lost an opportunity to tease him about something or other. "The day you start wearing it in a peppy ponytail though, that's the day I take the razor to your head."

Sirius laughed, pulling her back towards him as he grabbed his wand with his other hand. "You're so gorgeous when you're threatening me." Rolling her eyes, she listened as their record player began to spin and slow, dulcet tones of Etta James began wafting through the flat.

"I really need to get back to making dinner, Sirius," Gemma warned, her body being swept up against his as his feet swayed them slowly on the carpet, "James and Lily will be back soon and she's already warned you about monopolizing my time."

"Nonsense! Absolute, bloody nonsense."

"Sirius Orion Black," she snickered, her attempt at a strict voice forgotten as he smiled widely, "You barely let me a minute to _myself_ – it's no surprise that my flatmate accuses you of taking up my every waking hour."

Sirius only shook his head, twirling her delicately and bringing her back in tight as his fingers danced along the base of her back and tickled her. "But the Order takes up a lot of time too, and Prongs is off shagging her half the time – she can't honestly be that sad about not seeing you."

"Arsehead."

Pinching his arm just enough until he let her go, Gemma padded back into her and Lily's tiny kitchen and grabbed the potatoes from atop the stove to strain in the sink. Moving them to a big glass bowl, she grabbed her wand to move the masher much faster than she could and grabbed milk, butter, and garlic as Sirius slid next to her on his socks.

"How about Potter and I make ourselves scarce next weekend?" he offered somewhat lamely, dipping a finger into the potatoes as she smacked her hip into his, "You and Evans can do whatever it is you two do alone for two _whole _days, and then you can shag me as thanks."

Gemma laughed so hard she wondered if old Mr. McCarthy could hear them on the top floor. "You are impossible, I swear to God. Why is it I'm dating you again?"

"You love me," Sirius shrugged a shoulder as if it was old news, reaching for the salt and pepper to throw in as she stirred the potatoes, "and can't live without me."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hmm, I can recall those exact words leaving your pretty, sweet lips only a week ago."

Gemma smiled to herself, dipping her own finger in to taste the potatoes and then moved them safely away from Sirius to the table. Watching as plates floated around her and landed in their spots along with silverware and green cloth napkins, she turned back to see her boyfriend floating a bottle of red wine over along with four glasses as she moved to grab the roast from the oven.

"I was probably pissed drunk, wasn't I? Or maybe trying to bribe you?" She teased, squeaking a bit as Sirius slapped her bum with her body still bent down grabbing for their dinner. "I swear to all that is holy, _Black_, if you do that one more _bloody _time –"

"You'll what, Leprechaun? Your threats over the last hundred times have never really seen the light of day."

Standing back up, he winked at her as she glared in return and went to set the steaming hot pan on the table. "I'll kill you, is what I'll do. And to think, I said I can't live without you? Lies and slander."

"Nope, you said it, very softly, just after a bit of a romp on Prongs' sofa," Sirius waggled his eyebrows, her cheeks heating again as he laughed, "See! You remember, you tart."

"I hate you."

They both laughed a few minutes later, Gemma taking time to swat him on the arse with a dish towel before removing her apron and moving towards the back of the flat. She could feel him behind her, stalking her and hoping for a nice appetizer before dinner but she shut the door swiftly in his face after making her way into her room. "Aw, come on, Gems! I love youuuu."

"Uh-huh, sure – if you truly loved me, you'd know how to play my favorite Beatles' song on the guitar by now." She knew it was mean to tease him, knowing how hard he was trying to learn, but the groan of despair he let out a moment later was definitely worth it.

"You're a mean, mean woman."

Laughing quietly to herself, she quickly got out of her jeans and holey vest and into a cute, casual dress she'd bought the week before. Unable to get the zipper all the way up, she fixed her hair first and slid on a quick gloss along her lips before opening the door again. "I'm a cruel, devious monster, I know – zip me?"

"So very mean," he muttered, zipping it up and bending to press a warm kiss to the nape of her neck. Turning around, she caught his lazy grin before she stood on her tippy toes and pressed a kiss of her own to it. "I forgive you though, I guess – you're just so damn cute."

"It's the curse of the leprechauns."

"AH-HAH! YOU ADMIT IT! YOU'RE A LEPRECHAUN!"

Walking away and shaking her head, Gemma didn't stop laughing until Lily and James popped up and Sirius had finally stopped muttering about hidden pots of gold. There was something about that boy, something she still wasn't completely sure of, that left her falling in love with him more and more each day.

Even if he still couldn't play _Eleanor Rigby_ on his guitar.


	2. Crimson in Red

"I'm really beginning to _hate _the color red," she whispered, barely loud enough for him to hear as he watched the rusty red water swirl down into the drain of her bathtub, "especially on you."

"Not really my color, huh?"

They both fell silent again, her fingers expertly checking each new bruise, each new bleeding slash and cut on his back, and healing them the best she could with muttered spells. Pouring more warm water over him from the tip of her wand, he shivered slightly sitting in his briefs and watched more stained water float away from him.

The night had been a long one, longer than any of them had expected, but all of them had made it out alive. Sometimes he wasn't sure if that was enough anymore, not with how tense their relationship had become as more of their nights were filled with healing one another's wounds instead of laughing in bed.

The romance was gone, the silly jokes and witty comebacks falling away, and the only thing that lingered was worry and hurt.

Leaning back, he rested his head against her thigh as she sat on the lip of the tub finishing her work on his battered skin. Fingertips stained with his drying blood traced along his jaw as he stared up into her blue eyes, flecked with worry and heartache. It had become so easy to read her lately, her usual guarded emotions worn so raw that he never had to ask her how she felt. Lifting an arm, he laced it behind her neck and pulled her down until their lips met in a chaste upside down kiss.

"I love you, Gems," he whispered against her lips, softly as she pressed another kiss to his and then pulled back, "you know that, right?"

She nodded, pulling her fingers through his long hair as they sat there, listening to the silence of the flat as he nuzzled the skin on her leg and pressed numerous more kisses along it. He felt her shiver, her fingers tensing and pulling his hair taut for a moment, but it was gone as fast as it came and she climbed out from behind him to wash away the nightmare he'd barely escaped.

Climbing out of the tub, he brushed past her and went into her bedroom to change out of his soaking briefs and into a pair of pajama pants. Falling into bed with minimal cringing, he waited until she walked in and closed the door softly behind her. Blue eyes were rimmed red with un-fallen tears and sleepless nights, her face full of pain as she changed out of her clothes and into her nightgown before sitting at the end of their bed.

"Sometimes," she started, taking a deep, shaking breath before continuing, "Sometimes I wonder if we shouldn't leave the Order. I wonder what it would be like to live together, to never wait up until the wee hours of the morning waiting for the other to come back alive. I wonder…I wonder what it would be like if we put _us _first for a change…instead of strangers."

Sirius sat back up again, staring at her slumped shoulders as he let out a long breath of his own. All the things she'd said, everything she felt, he'd felt it dozens of times too. He wondered what it would be like to take her away to Ireland, to spend nights in bed together instead of off somewhere in England fighting for not only muggle's lives, but their own.

He knew they'd never leave though, never stop fighting for what they believed was right, but it didn't mean he never wondered.

"Gems," he sighed, moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, "you shouldn't torture yourself with thoughts like that…we're doing what we think is right, what we _know _is right…isn't this what you want?"

"Of _course_ it is, but don't you miss us? Don't you miss being ridiculous teenagers without hundreds of lives sitting on our shoulders? Why do I always feel so alone?"

Brushing her long hair over one shoulder, Sirius painted the slope of her neck with warm kisses that he hoped soothed some of her worries. "You're not alone, Gemma…never alone, _ever_, even if I'm not here. Everything will get easier, we'll see this war through and the second it's over, we'll take a year long vacation on a beach where all you have to do is lie in the sun and make sure you don't turn into a giant red blister."

The snort she let out was promising, but he knew this was a long road for both of them. "I love you, by the way…don't think I said it back earlier."

"You don't need to, I already know."

Gemma slowly turned in his arms, a small smile on her full lips as she hugged him to her tightly and finally began to relax. "I'm glad you do, but I don't really want to stop saying it. It took me too bloody long to say it in the first place; I have time to make up for."

"Whatever you say, Leprechaun."

Falling back into the sheets again, Sirius pulled the duvet over the top of both of them until they were hidden beneath it in the dark. It felt like nothing else could touch them here, that they could truly be alone as her fingers painted their way across his chest, dancing along his ribs as she simply _felt _him there next to her. He hummed low in his throat as he felt her body press close to his again, her warm lips pressing slow kisses along his collarbone, and her legs tangling with his.

"I think we should plan a date every week…go out for dinner or see a film or something. We need to make sure we don't forget about _this_."

Sirius nodded though she couldn't see him, his arms holding her tight as he slowly began to drift off to sleep. "Mm, yeah, I'll make up a shagging schedule tomorrow."

"Dork," she laughed softly, pinching his hip before using his chest as a pillow, "Please don't call it that, or I won't shag you ever again."

"Shh, it's time to sleep, don't speak such ridiculous lies."

One last kiss pressed against his jaw, her laugh vibrating against him but silent in the room. "I love you, Sirius…"

He wasn't sure if he said it back and wasn't sure if she would have even been awake to hear it, but he didn't let any worry linger. She knew he loved her, knew it in the way he woke her up with kisses, cleaned her wounds with soft hands, and left her tea when he had to leave early for unexpected missions. Their life wasn't perfect anymore, it never really was, but as long as they loved each other, Sirius knew that he could keep fighting.


	3. The Fool

**This one-shot is set back in time a bit, before Sirius and Gemma were smart enough to snog and realize that they are crazy for each other. I really liked doing this, so expect a few more one-shots back in the day!**

* * *

"Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, Divination…you chose three new classes then, did you?" Madam Pince asked as nicely as she could, her face screwed up as tightly as usual, "How is it you're not in Ravenclaw, Miss O'Malley? You always seemed the sort."

Gemma blinked her big blue eyes up at her and sighed, having heard the question so often over the past three years. "I simply asked the hat to put me in Gryffindor when it suggested Ravenclaw…my only friend was going there, so I didn't want to end up alone. Also," Gemma stood as tall as she could, barely as tall as the big desk, "there are _several _smart Gryffindor's that could beat out an Eagle any day of the week; you shouldn't look down on them so much."

"Is that so?" The librarian squinted at her, turning her head as if weighing the idea in her mind.

"Oh yes – Lily, my best mate…she's brilliant. Even those dunderheads that never come in here are fairly smart all on their own. You shouldn't judge them just because they _act _like their brains went missing when they were children."

As if on cue, the four boys the school had taken to calling the 'Marauders' ran past with not a book in sight and only wicked smirks on their faces. Gemma sighed at the same time as Madam Pince and once again wondered why Remus Lupin had gotten caught up in all that ridiculousness.

He seemed so _normal_.

"I don't know if that's true, Miss O'Malley, but perhaps I'll take it into consideration. It was nice seeing you."

Gemma nodded, stuffing books into her bag and shrinking others to stuff into the pockets of her cloak. "Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow!" With a short wave, Gemma began walking back out into the corridor and hoping whatever prank her fellow classmates had pulled in the library didn't ruin any of the books.

Third year had come so quickly, as if the first two years of adapting to this new life were shorter than weeks. Gemma still couldn't believe what she could do, what she could create, and yet she learned new things everyday that kept on surprising her. It was all still so fresh and exciting, but that's what made her brain so happy to keep checking out every book she could get her fingers on.

Making her way upstairs, she got a quick warning from a prefect that the First Year's curfew was in less than ten minutes. Trying not to roll her eyes, she quickly informed him that she was a _Third Year _and went on her way once again. It wasn't like it was her fault that she was still under five feet tall; it was her parent's fault, _completely_.

"Hey, Gems!" Turning to find her friends when she'd gotten through the portrait, Gemma smiled and headed over to the fireplace where they'd secured a spot. "Get enough books?"

She snorted. "Of course I did, Mare," she laughed, stacking them slowly on the table, "and you're more than welcome to borrow some."

"Yeah, I'll do that. Can't wait to get my hands on," her friend picked up a book, "_Numerology and Gramatica_…yeah. Sounds like a hoot."

The group all burst into a laugh, Gemma grabbing her book back from her friend as she settled on the end of the sofa. "Why are you even taking Arithmancy, Gemma?" Lily asked, flipping through her Care for Magical Creatures homework. "That's just so…I don't know where you'd use it, is all."

"Well, I dunno," she shrugged, biting her lip as she settled, "It looked really interesting and who knows! I might end up with a job that needs advanced arithmancy knowledge or something."

"Does that even exist?" Marlene teased, popping her gum loudly and causing several pairs of eyes in the room to look at them.

"I'm sure it does...somewhere in the world," she said, laughing a little to herself as she fixed her knee socks and then reached for a book to start reading.

It was relatively quiet in the common room that night; most students were either waist deep in homework already or had made their way to the dorms. Gemma wished it had stayed that way, but of course the Marauders came back up and were all talking too loud for anyone to concentrate. She would have told them off, she usually did, but Remus sat next to her a few minutes later and she tried to let her frustration dissipate.

"Let me guess," Gemma started, looking over at Remus' shiny golden hued eyes, "you found Snape, didn't you?"

Remus snickered, his other three mate's high fiving and reliving whatever they'd done with wide grins. "He might've been part of it, but he actually deserved it this time."

Shaking her head, she focused back on her reading again. "I can't see _how, _but perhaps I'll take your word for it."

"Come on Gemma, we're not all that bad, and hey…just look at Sirius for proof."

Looking across the room, she waited until Sirius was facing their direction and noticed a black eye that was currently still swelling. She sucked in a breath, cringing as the buffoon barked out another laugh and then turned back to Remus. "What did Snape do?"

"I'm not sure, really. He said the spell so quickly I barely heard him!" Remus always got excited when it came to fights, even if he stayed far away from them. "But it was like an invisible fist just punched Padfoot, and the second he hit the ground, James pelted him with a dungbomb and it went on from there."

"Savages, the lot of you, I swear to God."

Remus snorted, nudging her with his elbow. "Boys will be boys, right?"

"And that is why I do not associate with your kind," she teased, nudging him back and watching a warm flush rise in his cheeks, "Are we still on for that study session tomorrow night?"

"Oh, yeah, right, of course!" He seemed oddly nervous all of a sudden, but Gemma simply smiled and then felt a hand on her shoulder. "How's the eye doing, Sirius?"

"Feels like a million galleons, mate," Sirius grinned over at Remus before looking down at her, "Still haven't grown any than, Leprechaun?"

Gemma could feel her face, ears, and neck burn with a blush she knew was cherry red. Turning her eyes down back to her page, she tried to shake his hand off her shoulder. "Go away, Black."

"You're always so cross with me, does that mean you're in _love_? I wouldn't be surprised, honestly – I'm absolutely to die for."

Huffing as his mate's laughed and her's tried to hide giggles, she stood up to her full height and barely reached his chest. "In love? With _you_? Don't make me ill, Black, I don't want to ruin my new shoes."

"Aw, c'mon, O'Malley," he pulled her close, her nose cringing at the smell of cigarette smoke sticking to his jumper, "You can't hate me all that much. I'm just too bloody gorgeous, after all."

"Maybe…if you like that sort of thing."

James snorted so hard behind Sirius that Gemma wondered if it hurt. "What sort of thing is that?" Sirius asked.

"An arrogant prat who thinks the sun shines out his arse."

She could see Marlene and Mary high fiving, as if they'd taught her the insult. Gemma pulled away from Sirius again, stopping when his fingers caught the end of her braid and tugged. "Be nice, Leprechaun, say you love me."

"Sod off, you wanker."

Gemma started to move again but felt another tug on her braid and stopped with a glare shot over her shoulder at Sirius. "Are you not confessing your love in fear of breaking Moony's heart?"

"Padfoot…" Remus practically _growled_, Gemma blushing but shaking her head.

"I'm not confessing because you're a prat and always have been. You play pranks on people that don't always deserve it and you disrupt class _constantly_." She huffed, Sirius giving another tug before dropping her hair. "Why are you so keen on getting me to suddenly _love _you, when I hardly even _like _you?"

There was a pause, maybe a shift in his eyes, but for half a second Gemma felt like maybe she'd hurt his feelings. But if she had, he covered it up expertly as he smirked down at her and booped her on the nose. "Love breeds from hate, Leprechaun."

"For the last time, Black…_**Stop. Calling. Me. Leprechaun.**_"

His smirk was blinding, his face close enough to kiss or smack, and they simply stared at one another. "_Le-pre-chaun."_ He dragged out every syllable, her eyes flashing with anger as she let out a tiny screech of frustration and pushed him as hard as she could. Of course, Sirius being inches taller and pounds heavier, he only moved a few steps back and laughed as she glared and began to collect her books.

"I would have picked bloody Ravenclaw if I knew this was going to happen," she swore under her breath, Sirius being the arse he was and grabbing her braid for another tug before she slapped him in the stomach with her book, "Stop doing that! God, I can't stand you sometimes!"

"You really should tell me more about this God bloke sometime, Leprechaun – he sounds like a fun chap."

"Like I'd ever want to be around you more than I already have to."

Sirius barked a laugh, grabbing one of her books and holding it too high for her to reach. "One day you'll love me, O'Malley – and then you'll be so sad when I reject you."

"Ha!" She laughed, shaking her head as she grabbed her bag and didn't even dare embarrass herself by jumping for her book still currently held over her head. "As if you'd be the one rejecting me – don't make me laugh, Black. You are such a twit; I don't even understand why _any _girl would bother fancying you."

"Do we honestly have to keep going over this, Leprechaun? _My face._"

"Looks like an _arse_ – now give me my book."

Glaring daggers as he finally handed it over, Gemma pushed past him with a swift kick to his shin before she stomped up to her dorm and slammed the door behind her. Just as Florence Dubois was about to open her big mouth, Gemma flicked her wand through the air and produced a bit of tape across her lips. Stalking off to the bathroom before her dorm mate got it off and began screaming, Gemma closed the door and jumped onto the sink to sit before all three of her mates came rushing in moments later.

"Will you two ever stop acting like that?" Mary asked with a laugh, jumping up beside her. "You're are worse than Lily and Potter."

Gemma just rolled her eyes, pulling her hair out of its braid and vowing to never wear it that way again after it became such an easy target. "No one is worse than Lily and James."

"Even so," Marlene said, pushing the door shut again as Florence began shouting at them, "You two are duffers."

Nodding a little, she turned towards the mirror and took a long sigh before looking back at them. "Do you think I could grow if you all pulled on my arms and legs and ran in different directions?"

The four of them all broke out into laughter, Gemma already feeling better as she forgot about Black and his idiocy and tried to focus on better things. Like reading, and her study sessions with Remus, and the essay for Potions; anything was better than Sirius Black.


End file.
